Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for treatment of brain disorders which affect a body organ or function, such as epileptic disorders, and is particularly related to a method and apparatus for treatment of epilepsy. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for treatment of patients suffering from epileptic seizures, by the use of electromagnetic field and subjecting the patients to external and simultaneous variable and static electromagnetic fields.